This Means War
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: It's Girl's Night In. Count on Kol to ruin it; or maybe he's made it better. Any excuse for a prank war really. All of the Originals will be appearing in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters therein.**

* * *

"You've seriously never seen _Twilight_?" Elena stared at Rebekah with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that she had missed out on such a crucial piece of popular culture.

"How is that even possible?" Caroline gasped shoveling another spoonful of Rocky Road into her mouth.

It was 'girl's night' at the Mikaelson Mansion. Rebekah had somehow become friends with Elena after the brunette had started dating Elijah; Caroline had followed Elena's lead and immediately accepted Rebekah as a friend. After Rebekah had let it slip that she had never attended a sleepover Elena had insisted on throwing one for her.

"Well I did spend a century in a box, Caroline." There was an edge to the chuckle that followed. Rebekah started adding a second layer of blue paint to her nails; her eyes followed the brush to settle on Caroline when it lifted from her finger. "That was curtesy of your boyfriend," Rebekah switched topics quickly; she ignored the sputtering sounds coming from Caroline's throat. "Is the movie any good?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Caroline mumbled around another spoonful of ice cream. Strangely she couldn't bring herself to meet her friends' eyes. She wasn't lying per se. It was true that she and Klaus had grown 'closer' in the months since Elena and Elijah had gotten together, nothing was definite.

"Maybe not," Elena gazed at Caroline through the corner of her eyes with a sly smile, "but you want him to be. Didn't I see you sneaking out of his room last week?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Caroline firmly denied even as blood flooded her cheeks. _Crap, she did see me; time to evade._ She quickly pulled a DVD from her bag and stood to pop it into the player. "The movie is no good Rebekah."

"It's absolutely atrocious," Elena smirked turning on the television.

"Then why are we watching it?" Rebekah furrowed her brows and closed the nail polish.

"We are watching it," Elena explained, "because it so bad it's funny. Also it was a key piece of popular culture that you have missed out on."

"It's something everyone has to see at least once." Caroline dropped back onto the king size bed when Elena pressed play.

* * *

"Who's he?" It was a little eerie how closely Rebekah echoed Bella Swan's voice. Rebekah was staring at Robert Pattinson who had completely taken over the large screen of the television.

"That's Edward Cullen," Elena snickered.

"He's known for his amazing hair," Caroline chirped up, "incredibly sexy hair."

"Elijah's is better," Elena crossed her ankles and leaned back on her elbows.

"My brother's hair is always perfect," Rebekah seemed confused. "He's kind of obsessive about it."

"You haven't seen him after sex," Elena snickered covering her mouth with her hand. "It's incredibly hot after I've been running my hand through it." She barely avoided the pillow that came flying at her head.

"I did not need to hear that," Rebekah pretended to gag.

"Then you really don't want to hear about Klaus," Caroline murmured.

"Does that mean you were coming out of his room?" Elena poked Caroline in the ribs.

"I can neither confirm nor deny anything," Caroline waved her hands vaguely. "Except that he has hot sex hair."

"You two are terrible." Rebekah chucked a couple of pillows at each of her friends nearly knocking them off the bed. "It's a very good thing Nik sound proofed the house or none of us would ever hear the end of this."

"Their egos do not need the boost," Elena turned her attention back to the screen.

"Agreed."

* * *

"That was quite possibly the worst thing that I've ever seen," Rebekah shook her head at the end credits.

"Does that mean you don't want to watch the sequel?" Elena asked from where she was putting the DVD back in the case.

"Of course I want to watch the sequel."

"She's hooked," Caroline crowed getting out the second film. "If we are going to watch this then I need sustenance."

Elena was way ahead of her. She had already opened the door and was making her way through the hall. The girls all traipsed down the stairs to the kitchen. Rebekah moved to pull three blood bags from the fridge.

"Do you want more ice cream, or actual food?" Rebekah sipped her blood bag and opened the freezer to reveal several containers of ice cream.

"I think we should start with the ice cream," Caroline finished her own blood.

"And order a pizza," Elena drained the bag and dropped the plastic into the bin.

"It's a wonder you girls aren't all fat," Kol flashed to the fridge where he pulled out a blood bag. "I'm all for pizza," he grinned opening the bag and sipping from it like a juice box, "so long as I get a sip."

"You are not feeding from the delivery guy Kol," Elijah strode into the room.

"What if I say please?" Kol pouted attempting to plead with his oldest brother.

"I'll still say no," Elijah chuckled. He turned to Elena and gave her a sound kiss only separating when he heard Rebekah's scolding tone.

"None of that," Rebekah tugged on her brother's sleeve pulling him further away. "You are not stealing my friend on girl's night."

"Of course not sister," Elijah would never admit it to anyone, but Rebekah had him wrapped around her little finger. He leaned over to brush his lips across Elena's quickly, pulling away he smirked down at her. "I'll wait and steal her tomorrow."

"Promise?" Elena straightened his tie.

"You have my word."

* * *

"So what else do you do at a girl's night?" Rebekah asked when they were mid-way through the second movie. They had finished the pizza as well, and thanks to a glare from Elijah the delivery guy had escaped unscathed by Kol. "So far we're eaten junk food, gossiped and watched some truly terrible movies."

"There are all kinds of things," Elena began starting to list them off on her hands: "truth or dare, pranks, makeovers…"

"Facials, karaoke, twister," Caroline continued the list. "You can do whatever you want really. It's all about spending time with your friends."

"We should build a blanket fort," Elena gasped already looking for the best place to carry out her plan.

"We haven't done that since we were kids," Caroline nodded thought back to the last blanket fort they had made. "Do you remember that one Elena? Jeremy tried to get in and wound up taking the whole thing down."

"We were tangled in blankets," Elena lost herself in the memory. Jeremy had insisted on being part of the fun and barreled into the load baring blanket. Every blanket and pillow inside had come crashing down. "We had to call my mom to help us get out."

"What do you think Rebekah? Should we build a blanket fort?"

"I've never made one before," Rebekah bounced in place excited at being part of a childhood ritual that she had never experienced. "How do we do it?"

"We take all of the blanket's we can," Elena was already pulling the blankets from the bed, "and we hang them from the furniture like a giant tent."

"And then we fill it with pillows," Caroline was looking for the perfect place to set up. "There's not really a spot in her that will work."

"How about we set it up in the living room?" Rebekah picked up a few pillows and headed for the door.

Caroline and Elena agreed that this was a great plan and immediately grabbed as many blankets and pillows as they could carry before flashing downstairs.

Twenty minutes later Elena declared that they needed clothespins and string to hold the walls in place and flashed off to the laundry room. She was crossing through the ballroom on her way back when she heard the clock chiming midnight. At the last chiming of the bells Elena felt a pair of hands grip her waist and spin her into the nearest wall. She dropped the bag of supplies she had been carrying when Elijah pressed his body into hers and closed the little space to kiss her.

"It's tomorrow," Elijah pulled back when breathing became an issue. His lips quirked up into a smirk when he looked into her flushed eyes.

"Midnight doesn't count," Elena gasped. She took a couple deep breaths before gently pushing him back.

"It is a new day," Elijah countered picking up the bag she had dropped. "That should count."

"I don't think Rebekah will agree with your logic."

"Probably not," he admitted finally taking a look in the bag she had been carrying. "Why are you fetching clothespins and twine in the middle of the night?"

"We are building a blanket fort," Rebekah leaned against the door leading to the living room. "What did I say about stealing my friend on girl's night?"

"I apologize, sister," Elijah put the bag in Elena's hands. "As you can see I've returned her in one piece."

"Why do I suddenly feel like a shiny toy?"

* * *

Elena crawled into the completed fort to settle on one of the oversized pillows from Rebekah's bed. Caroline had flashed out of the house to run a quick errand. She returned 10 minutes later nearly knocking one of the blankets down as she slid inside.

"I brought defensive provisions," Caroline righted the blanket. She opened the duffle bag she had carried inside to reveal three nerf guns already fully loaded. "You can't have a fort without defense."

"Who exactly are we defending it from?" Rebekah was turning the gun over in her hands and inspecting the trigger mechanism.

"From anyone who comes in the room," Elena reasoned. She was already poking her head over the top of the fort. Footsteps were approaching the room. "Here comes our first victim," she breathed dropping back inside the fort.

Caroline quickly showed Rebekah how to work the nerf gun before standing up. Kol had the misfortune of being the first person in the room. He found out quickly just how good Elena and Caroline's aim was; he was pelted in the face with several rounds of nerf darts.

"Bloody 'ell!" Kol knocked the last of the darts aside. He glared at the trio of girls before smirking. Using vampire speed he ran at them knocking down the fort and tangling all four of them in blankets.

Elijah and Klaus came running in the room at the sound of the girls shrieking. They were greeted with the sight of Kol being pummeled with pillows; he was unable to escape the torrent of pillows because he was now tangled in sheets.

"What's going on in here?" Klaus couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled over at the sight of his little brother getting beaten with pillows.

"Kol wrecked our fort," Caroline brought another pillow down on the culprits head.

"Now he must pay," Elena declared through the feathers now floating in the room.

"Also we're stuck," Rebekah tried to stand up only to fall into Elena and Caroline.

"Do you require assistance?" Elijah chuckled and pulled on the back of Kol's jacket lifting him to his feet. With Klaus' help they quickly disentangled the girls from the blankets.

"That was fun," Rebekah grinned when she was finally on her feet again.

"Maybe for you," Kol sulked, "I was attacked by darts, and pummeled with pillows." He crossed his arms over his chest and sneezed when a feather landed on his nose.

"Serves you right," Caroline picked up the undamaged pillows. "You destroyed our fort."

"I only did that because you shot me with darts."

"They were nerf darts Kol," Elena picked one up and waved it in front of his face. "You're a vampire. It's not like we were throwing vervain. It's only fair to let you know," Elena paused when Elijah pulled a few feathers from her hair, "this means war." From the corner of her eyes she could just make out the sharp nod from Caroline; Rebekah appeared to be shaking.

* * *

An hour later, after the living room had been de-feathered, the girls had returned to Rebekah's room. Caroline rubbed her hands together when Elena had secured the door.

"So, what's the plan?" Caroline bounced on the bed. She licked her lips which had split into a giant grin.

"There are so many possibilities," Elena tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. There were so many pranks to pull in revenge; the problem now was choosing the right one.

"Possibilities for what?" Rebekah furrowed her brow and dropped onto the bed beside Caroline.

"Pranks of course," Elena seemed to come to a decision if her decisive nod was anything to go by. She pulled a notebook out of her bag and started writing a list.

"That's one of the other things that we do at sleepovers," Caroline explained; her grin had spread across her face causing her eyes to crinkle in glee. "One time we put a chicken bouillon cube in Damon's shower head; after he got out of the shower he smelled like chicken," Caroline tossed her head back with a laugh, "he couldn't figure out where the smell was coming from."

"Why?"

"He invited himself to girl's night," Elena joined them on the bed and passed the notebook to Caroline. "He insisted that we include him in the evening's activities."

"So obviously we pranked him," Caroline gazed down at the list she had been handed. "We're starting with the classics I see."

"What do we need?" Rebekah took the list and began reading: "jello, shaving cream, glitter, walkie talkies, computer, clear nail polish, saren wrap, duct tape, orajel, rain-x, tin-foil, and post-its…" She trailed off and looked up at her friends, "What exactly are you planning, Elena?"

"Several things," Elena admitted with a small grin. "These are all of the things we would need for each prank; they're not all for one."

"Okay," Rebekah grinned at the thought of bringing Kol down a peg; it was high time he got a taste of his own meddlesome medicine. "What's first?"

"Glitter and clear nail polish," Caroline smirked down at the list, "both of those things just so happen to be in my bag." She reached in to pull out the items in question.

"Caroline…" Rebekah gawped at the contents of Caroline's bag, "Why do you have so much glitter?"

"That's not important right now," Caroline passed nail polish to Elena. "What's important is that we work together." She waited to make sure they were both listening. "Elena you need to take care of the nail polish, and Rebekah – I need you to help me with the glitter, and make sure that Kol doesn't come in the room while we are setting up."

Rebekah left then to make sure that Kol was downstairs. They were in luck; as soon as the girls left Rebekah's room they could hear Klaus and Kol arguing in the kitchen. They had forgotten to shut the door. Grinning at each other the girls flashed down the hall to Kol's bedroom. They all peered down the hall to make sure the coast was clear before opening the door.

Elena made a beeline for the en-suite when Rebekah had closed the door. Once inside she stepped into the shower and pulled out the bar of soap. Elena worked quickly to coat the top of the soap in a layer of clear nail polish; after it dried she flipped the bar over to coat the other side. When the soap had dried out again she placed it back in its proper place in the shower.

"Do you need a hand?" Elena walked back into the room to find Caroline and Rebekah peering into every corner; looking for the best place to deposit the glitter. "What if you put it on the fan, we can fix it so that when he turns on the light it will activate the fan."

"That's a good idea," Caroline agreed readily.

Rebekah moved to turn on the lights, so they could see whether the fan was already set to come on; it wasn't. Elena jumped up onto the bed and reached for the strings hanging down; she fiddled with them until she had the fan on high. Once they had set up the fan Rebekah shut the lights back off.

Elena reached up to stop the momentum of the ceiling fan with her hands; it stilled immediately. Caroline and Rebekah joined her on the bed, and they set to lining the top of the fan with packet after packet of glitter. When they were done they hopped off the bed and fixed the sheets so that it looked as if they had never been there. They hastily stuffed the evidence in their pockets and fled the scene of the crime.

* * *

Elena had suggested they continue with trashy movies. It was Caroline's idea to leave the door partially open so that they heard when Kol returned to his room.

Rebekah lowered the volume of the TV when she heard her brother bounding up the stairs. Motioning to the others they all moved to stand by the door. Caroline checked her watch; each tick of the seconds echoed Kol's footsteps. Elena tapped her fingers against her thigh impatiently. Rebekah chewed on her lip when she heard Kol open his bedroom door.

Hearing him disappear into the room the girls poked their heads around the door to peer down the hall towards the door through which Kol had disappeared. They waited with baited breath for the lights to come on.

"What are we waiting for?"

Three heads twisted around to find Elijah. He had come up behind them and was now waiting for an answer. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at each young woman in turn; none of them could meet his gaze.

"Arghhh – "

If she had still been human she would have given herself whiplash. The lights had come on in Kol's room. He now came storming out of the room causing Rebekah, Elena, and Caroline to drop to the floor laughing. He was covered from head to toe in glitter; it left a trail on the floor from his room to Rebekah's.

"Which one of you did this?" Kol pointed an accusing finger each of them. He was attempting to intimidate them with his vampire features, but the effect was dulled by the pink glitter surrounding his eyes. He gripped the frame of Rebekah's door with his hand; the knuckles went white. "Well?"

"I'm assuming this is what you were waiting for?" Elijah fought to keep a grin from his face; he couldn't remember the last time Kol had been pranked. In that moment he wanted nothing more than a camera to capture the image of his little brother covered in pink and gold glitter.

Elena finally managed to get her laughter under control. When Elena did she was a little unnerved by the smirk now sitting on Kol's face. Anger and amusement flashed in his dark eyes.

"You've started a fight you can't win," Kol sneered down at her, Elena scrambled to her feet so that she was at least at eye level with him. "You're going to regret this little doppelgänger," he caught the glare from Elijah, "Elena. Nobody pranks better than me."

"I told you this was a war."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **If anyone has ideas for future pranks leave a comment.**

* * *

Elena rolled over and stretched. If she had still been human there would definitely have been a crick in her neck from sleeping on the floor all night. Jumping to her feet she quietly made her way out of the room to take a shower.

She passed by Kol's room. The door was partially open and she could hear him cursing in the shower when the glitter wouldn't come off. She shook with silent laughter as she crept along to Elijah's room.

Opening the door she tiptoed inside to the en-suite; Elijah was sound asleep. She quietly made her way into the bathroom and started the shower.

She washed her hair and put on the leave in conditioner before reaching for the soap. She rinsed the conditioner from her hair a few minutes later and stepped out wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel. She wrapped her hair up in a second towel before walking back into the bedroom.

"Good morning," Elijah smiled and came up behind her to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Morning," Elena hummed when he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Elena?"

"Mmmhmm?" She tilted her head to the side when he pulled back slightly.

"Did you get blood in your hair?"

"No," Elena turned to face him. Her brows furrowed when she noticed the area that he was looking at; his eyes were glued to the edge of the towel. "Why do you ask?"

"The towel's pink." He fingered the area in question; the tip of his finger ghosted along her throat sending a shiver down her spine.

"What are you talking about?" Elena flashed over to the mirror to see; there was a strip of pink along the edge of the towel where it rested against her neck. "Why is the towel pink?" A feeling of dread crept up her spine. "Were you in here all night?"

"I haven't left this room since … midnight," Elijah thought back.

"Was the door locked?"

"No," he shook his head and came up behind her again.

"That leaves three hours between Kol being glitter bombed, and you going to sleep." Elena reached up with shaky fingers to pull the towel off her head. She heard Elijah inhale sharply, and a moment later she saw why. The inside of the towel was a pale pink. Her hands covered her mouth when she looked up again.

Her hair was still wet from the shower, but she could tell that when it dried it would be a dark pink.

"KOL!" Elena tore open the door to storm down the hallway. She burst into his room to find him furiously brushing off the pink glitter that was still clinging to his hair.

"Love the new look, darling," Kol winked at her in the mirror. He grinned when he took in the towel, pink hair, and rage filled expression. "Not everyone can pull off a towel."

Elena blushed when she realized what she was wearing; she heard a growl from behind her where Elijah had followed her.

"Not that I was looking," Kol held up his hands in an attempt to calm his brother. "Seriously though, darling, you may want to finish rinsing that out," He motioned to her dripping hair which was leaving a light pink stain on the top of the towel.

"Kol, how did you do this?" Elijah put a hand on Elena's towel covered waist to turn her around and lead her from the room.

"You were on the phone, and I snuck in your room to put dye in Elena's conditioner," Kol shrugged laughing and dodging the book Elena threw at him from the table by the door. "Are you ready to admit defeat, Elena?"

"Oh, Kol," Elena gave him a tight-lipped smile over her shoulder, "we're just getting started."

Elena made her way back to the shower; she stepped under the spray of water to finish rinsing the dye from her hair. She stood under the shower head rinsing her hair until the water ran clear. When she dried off she walked back into Elijah's room to get dressed.

"How bad is it?" Elena asked after tugging on her sweater.

"It could have been worse," Elijah tucked a brightly coloured strand of hair behind her ear. "The dye didn't take as well at the top, so it's only at the bottom."

Elena peered into the mirror to see that he was right. It had left an ombre effect: brown and dark pink.

"Huh," Elena shook the damp curls, "don't tell Kol, but I kind of like it."

"I won't say a word," Elijah smiled. "I like it too." His lips twisted into a smirk. "You're not going to let it go are you?"

"Of course not," Elena winked and straightened her top.

She squealed when Elijah flashed around to impulsively kiss her. Elena slipped one hand around to stroke the skin of his lower back, the other hand tangled in his hair. Elena gasped when he cradled the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

Elena dragged her nails along his back leaving marks that quickly faded. Elena pulled away to draw in some much needed breath. When she did Elijah started placing kisses along her jawline.

"Elijah," Elena breathed when he sucked on her pulse point. She splayed her fingers against his bare chest to push him back a few inches. When she had enough space she tugged off her sweater and pulled him back to kiss him passionately.

Elena gasped when he backed her up to toss her onto the bed. Elijah moved to hover over her and started nipping along her neck. His hand ran around her back to unhook her bra; he tossed it aside and continued making his way down her chest. Elena groaned when he tweaked her nipples between his fingers. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he made his way down her body, slowly making his way to her abdomen. Elena moaned when his tongue dipped into her naval.

"If you're trying to distract me – oh – it won't work," Elena choked out around her moans. Elijah was currently nipping at her hip bones with blunt teeth.

"I wouldn't dream of distracting you," Elijah smirked and met her eyes. He unhooked her jean shorts and slid them down her legs.

A few hours later found the couple tangled in bed sheets. Elena ran her finger tips lightly along the tattoo that graced Elijah's chest while she plotted her revenge. She sat upright in the bed when her phone vibrated giving her a brilliant idea.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elijah wrapped an arm around her waist to pin her to the mattress.

"Nowhere," Elena grinned up at him. "I can enact my revenge right here," she waved the phone and smirked, "it'll only take me 5 minutes."

"And here I thought you'd let that go."

"Never," Elena scoffed, "this is a war." She quickly filled in the necessary boxes on the website and selected a picture from the album on her phone. "I told you couldn't distract me," she dropped the phone onto the side table before wrapping her arms around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own TVD.**

 **Sorry this took so long, it got put on the back burner for Dealing with the Hybrids.**

 **There is some Klaroline smut in this chapter below the line break. If you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

Elena's neck snapped towards the bedroom door when she heard Rebekah and Caroline scream. Their dual shrieks pierced the halls; Klaus had only had the witch fix it so it was impossible to hear what was happening behind a closed door. If someone was in a bedroom they could hear what was happening in the hall.

She turned her attention back to Elijah to see an equally confused expression on his face. They hopped out of bed. Elena snagged his shirt before speeding to the door.

Elijah opened the door slowly. They stepped out and peered down the hall towards the raised voices. Elena gaped when she took in the sight before her.

Kol had struck out against Rebekah. Her brilliant blue hair cascaded down her back as she yelled at her brother.

"You prat," she shrieked. "Look at what you did to my hair."

"I'm sorry Bekah." His smirk revealed that he was anything but. Kol's bright eyes roamed his sister's hair before settling on her eyes. "You really can't pull of blue hair. Shame really it worked out so well for Elena."

Rebekah turned her head to see Elena's ombre hair. The ends of her hair had dried in hot pink curls.

Caroline appeared to have escaped Kol's stylistic meddling unscathed; her outrage was on behalf of her friends.

"You will pay for this, Kol," Rebekah swore. She flashed over and grabbed Elena's wrist before pulling her down the hall to her bedroom. Caroline followed and shut the door behind them.

"Don't worry, Bekah," Caroline placed her hand over her heart and leaned forward, "you will be avenged."

"What about me?" Elena cocked one elegant eyebrow.

"You too," Rebekah grinned. She fingered Elena's hair, "I like yours though."

"So do I," Caroline smirked. "Pink is really your colour." She pulled some spare clothes from her bag and tossed them to Elena. "Put some clothes on so we can plot."

Elena flashed into the bathroom and tugged on the borrowed leggings and sweater. She sauntered out of the room and flopped onto Rebekah's bed. "Full disclosure: I already enacted some revenge," Elena smirked. She reached for Rebekah's phone and pulled up the Craigslist ad.

Caroline smirked at the suggestive photo over the personal's ad. "You're a mad genius, Elena."

Rebekah heartily agreed before turning to gaze at Caroline's soft blond hair. "How is it you managed to escape?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I haven't taken a shower yet; and I don't think I'm going to now."

"Just avoid the conditioner," Elena cautioned. "Kol told me that's where he put mine."

Whatever response Caroline planned was cut off by a loud thump outside the room. The noise was followed by Kol's cackling laughter. Elena was certain she could hear Elijah chuckling as well.

They poked their heads outside to find a green haired Klaus pinning Kol to the wall.

"I think I know how you avoided it, Care," Elena clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"What the bloody 'ell were you thinking?" Klaus shouted at his smirking brother.

"If it helps you were not the intended target…" Kol's laughter trailed off as he was tossed into the opposite wall.

"Nik," Rebekah chastised, "you just finished renovating."

Rebekah's admonishments fell on deaf ears. Klaus moved to strike but was pulled back by Elijah; the only sign of his amusement was the twinkle in his eyes.

"Niklaus that's enough," Elijah's voice held a note of warning. "It was a harmless prank; I'm certain the dye will wash out."

"Why did you put dye in his shampoo anyway?" Elena's tilted her head at Kol as he straightened out. She pressed her lips together when some glitter fluttered out of his hair.

"It was meant for Caroline," Kol stated simply; as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you put it in Klaus' shower…" Caroline's brows furrowed over her green eyes.

"I figured that was where you would end up," Kol shrugged. "I've seen you leaving his room at least three times a week for the past month."

"Wha…" Caroline sputtered. She blushed as much as any vampire could before flashing away.

* * *

She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you alright, love?" He pushed the door shut behind him, and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Is there anyone who hasn't seen me leave this room?" She pressed her lips together firmly.

"It would appear not," Klaus chuckled. "If anyone didn't know, they do now."

"Ughh…" she groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. _Denial's not going to work anymore_. "Stop that," she spoke into her hands.

"Stop what?" Klaus shook with a silent laugh.

"Stop being so… happy about it," she sat up and poked his chest, "you're positively gleeful while I'm dying of embarrassment over here." She tried to remain serious but she trailed off in giggles when her eyes locked on his hair.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Caroline," he frowned when her giggles grew louder. "Is my hair really that bad?"

Caroline shook with laughter. She ran a finger through the dyed curls. "You look like a leprechaun," she snickered, "it's shamrock green."

"I thought leprechauns had red hair," Klaus frowned. He ran his fingers down her spine causing a delicious shiver to travel the length of her back.

"Not always," Caroline gulped. His piercing gaze had a flush flooding her chest.

"I was unaware of that," Klaus pushed her back so that he hovered over her on the bed. He dipped down to nibble on her neck.

"Klaus…" Caroline gasped when he sucked on her pulse point. She felt the blood rush to the surface in a hickey that would quickly fade.

"Caroline," he growled against her neck. His lips left a trail of kisses against the elegant column of her throat. His tongue darted out to trace the line of her jaw before meeting her lips in a sinfully dark kiss that had her hips rising against his. He rolled his hips against her centre; the heat reached him through the layers of cloth. He broke the kiss to whisper against her mouth, "do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No," she grinned. "Elena already took care of Kol; we should see results by lunch."

"Then there is nothing pressing drawing you from this room?" His hands slipped under her top to slowly raise the fabric and expose her flat stomach.

Her fingers ghosted along the exposed skin of his back before gripping the edge of his Henley and pulling it over his head. "Nope," she lifted her arms to allow him to pull the sweater over her head.

"Good," he smirked.

Klaus' hands gripped her hips tightly as he pressed her firmly into the mattress. Her nails raked down his back when he unhooked the front clasp of her bra with his teeth. The material fell away and Klaus pressed his tongue to her hardened nipple. One of his hands left her hip to slip under the waistband of her underwear.

Caroline moaned. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips when his finger circled her clit. The light pressure had her hips rising to seek more friction. "Don't tease…" she keened.

His finger continued to make leisurely circles around the bundle of nerves, with the lightest of strokes, as he nipped at her pulse point.

Caroline whimpered softly and tried to press down on his hand. "Klaus… please…" her voice came out in a needy whine. She felt the muscles in her stomach tense when he growled against her ear.

"Tell me what you want, Caroline."

His breath on her ear made Caroline dizzy. She arched her hips again trying to grind against his hand. She sobbed when he ceased his motions.

"None of that love," he muttered. His lips fell to nip her jaw; he gently bit her lower lip and soothed the area with his tongue. "Tell me what you want, Caroline."

He smirked seductively when he felt her growing wet against his palm. He wanted nothing more than to shred their clothes and claim every inch of her body, but he would wait for her answer.

"I…I…" Caroline stammered. Her skin prickled with want as she tried to rub her sex against his hand. "I want you to…" she trailed off. A flood of images swam through her mind. There was so much that she wanted right now; it was hard to choose. Her breath hitched when she came to a decision.

She tilted her head to purr in his ear. "I want you to rub my clit, fast and hard, while you fuck me with your fingers."

His fingers dipped into her slit to gather the juices that had gathered there. His thumb came up to stroke her clit, just as she had asked.

Caroline threw her head back against the pillow when he thrust two fingers in her tight pussy. He built her towards a steep precipice quickly. When he felt her inner walls begin to flutter he added a third finger and curved them. As he simultaneously stimulated her clit and that sweet spot inside her Caroline gasped. Shockwaves of pleasure spread through her body. Her thighs quivered when he removed his hand from her underwear.

"Care for a taste, love?" He groaned when she sucked his fingers into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the digits effectively cleaning them.

She let his fingers fall from her lips and reached for his belt. "Not bad," she teased, "but I can think of something better." In a flash she had removed his clothes and pushed him to lie on his back.

Her hand closed around his impressive length; Klaus groaned when she pumped him slowly. He met her glittering eyes as she knelt between his thighs. Her tongue darted out to wet her swollen lips before she took the first few inches of his hard cock in her slick mouth.

Klaus threaded his fingers through her hair when she started working her way up and down. He moaned as he watched his cock slowly pass through her red lips. His moan turned to a growl when her teeth gently scraped the underside of his cock. Her tongue traced the veins before she released him. Her hand ran the length of his wet cock as she sucked his balls into her mouth. Her thumb swiped the pre-cum leaking from the head of his cock.

He pulled her up and growled when she sucked her thumb into her mouth. Caroline's eyes widened when he spun them around so she was on her hands and knees facing the headboard.

Klaus hooked his fingers into her waistband and lowered her leggings and panties; he stopped at her knees and positioned the head of his cock at her wet entrance.

Caroline shivered in anticipation when he circled her clit with his tip. She looked back over her shoulder to fix him with a determined glare. "What did I say about teasing?"

"Sorry love," he grunted and engulfed himself in the wet heat of her pussy, "I couldn't resist."

Caroline jolted when he pushed his entire length inside her at once. Her earlier orgasm meant that she was perfectly prepped for it, but the motion took her by surprise. She took a moment to adjust as Klaus' hand's gripped her hips tightly.

He wasted no time in guiding her hips; his own snapped sharply. He set an unforgiving rhythm that reduced Caroline to a whimpering mess. Her fingers fisted in the blankets for purchase as she rocked back against him. The orgasm of the morning ripped through her body when he reached around and stimulated her clit.

Caroline felt her arms give out as he continued to pound into her from behind. Her shoulders fell to the mattress.

Klaus arched her hips and leaned over her back for leverage. The new angle meant each thrust of his cock hit her g-spot. Caroline's hand snaked under her body, unbidden, to circle her overstimulated clit.

Her fingers moved faster when Klaus increased his pace. A moment later she felt his hips still as he spilled his hot seed inside of her. That combined with her self-stimulation made Caroline dissolve in waves of pleasure.

Her hips fell to the mattress when Klaus withdrew; she felt fluids drip down her thighs towards the leggings still clinging to her knees. She shivered when he tore the material the rest of the way down her legs.

They laid there for several minutes basking in the afterglow before a repulsed yell floated in through the open door.

"What was that?" Klaus tightened his arm around her waist.

"Elena set up a personal ad," Caroline breathed. "'single woman looking for fun, send me your pics and I'll send you mine'," Caroline quoted the ad she had read earlier.

"Why did she do that?" Klaus narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Because Kol died her hair," she shrugged and snuggled into his warm chest. "She set it up with Kol's number, and a suggestive picture of her. My guess is the text messages are starting to roll in."

Klaus chuckled when the chime of a phone echoed in the hall; it was followed by a muttered curse as Kol opened the second message from the unknown number.

* * *

 **Kol's retaliation?**


End file.
